


The Parallel

by Lacreatio



Category: Original Work
Genre: A whole lotta fighting, F/M, Frisk/Asriel - Freeform, Friskriel, Laflo Creatio, Other, The Amazing Fay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacreatio/pseuds/Lacreatio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's real?</p><p>          What's fantasy?</p><p>                      Is this world a dream?</p><p>                                   "Welcome to my world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning of a legend

**Author's Note:**

> As the warning states, there will be depictions of violence. However, this only applies after this chapter. Those fans of gore, you will have to hold onto your buttcheeks for now XD. Other than that, see end of chapter for real notes ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's real?
> 
>  
> 
> Is this a dream that I live in?
> 
>  
> 
> "Only you can find out for yourself, my chosen one,"

**Life. Many meanings, no answer.**

 

**Reality. What is real? What is fiction? No one will truly know.**

 

**You. Who are you, really? Are you truly who you say you are? Are you something out of fantasy or something that just exists?**

 

 

**Who am I?**

* * *

 

                 _Who am I?_

_Is this a dream that I live in?_

_"Only you can find out for yourself, my chosen one,"_

 Sitting up, I found myself on my bedroom floor.  _Urgh, my head. What was that dream? And seriously? Chosen One? I could've dreamed of a name that wasn't as cheesy as that. Wait a minute. I've had this dream before, only now it's clearer than before. And was that a girl speaking to me at the end?_ Shaking my head, I tried to stand up, only to faceplant onto the floor. "Ow."

 

After several more faceplants, I managed to get myself up on my feet using the bedroom door to steady myself. Unfortunately, right as I managed to do so, my younger sister barged into my room, knocking me backwards onto my arse.

"Onii-chan! Get up already! You're going to make us late!" "Onii-chan? What are you doing sleeping on the floor?"

"Well, help me up and I'll tell you. Also, how many times have I told you to knock before barging in?"

"I dunno. How many?"

Sighing to myself, I didn't bother to answer her question. She held out her hand and I took it, I pulled myself up, nearly dragging her down while I did so. "Oof. When did you get so heavy Onii-chan?" "Really? I did?" Now that I was standing at my full height, I realized that I had gotten taller. Walking over to my homemade dumbbell, I realized that I had gotten stronger too. Frowning to myself, I wondered when I had my last growth spurt.  _No, the last time i had a growth spurt was years ago. I should be beyond the puberty growth spurt range by now, since I'm nearing my twenties._

"Onii-chan, did you have a growth spurt? Did you...grow...down there too?" "Oh geez you're sixteen now Akame. And why haven't you gotten a boyfriend yet? I'm pretty sure that plenty have asked you out already,"

"W-well, since we're only step-siblings, I figured that meant that we c-could go out, Onii-chan..."

"Uhhhhh..."

"HA! Just kidding!" she said with a mischievious and devious looking glint in her eyes. 

"Oh whatever. By the way, aren't we going to be late?" "Oh fak I forgot!" And with that she ran out of my room with a panicked look on her face. Laughing to myself, I threw on a sleeveless shirt, some cargo pants altered by yours truly, and a dark blue hoodie. Strangely enough, I decided to take my wooden training sword that I'd carved out of ironwood a few months back. Wrapping it in an old towel, I put it in a slot in the side of my leather messenger sling bag that I had specially made for it and which I had also crafted at around the same time a few months back.  _I really do like making things huh?_ I thought as I exited my bedroom. Hearing frantic footsteps downstairs, I realized that I hadn't taken either my phone or my wallet. Rushing back into my room, I quickly got them before running downstairs. 

 

Never had I seen the living room in such a mess in the years after our parents had passed on and left the house to us. The only other time I had seen the living room in the same state that it was in right now was when my sister went half mad with grief over the deaths of our parents.  _At least the couch isn't ripped to shreds,_ I thought as I chuckled to myself at the sight of it all. Alas, my sister had heard it and pretty soon I was on the floor with a pillow-wielding maniac of a sister on top of me. Pretty soon there was feathers all over the floor around us, and she fell over to the side laughing like a madman. Correction. Madwoman. "Okay okay! I give, I give!" I cried out with tears in my eyes. "Not a WORD about this to any of my friends, or I shall tickle you into submission!" Agreeing to her demands, we finally left the house.

 

It was a good thing I built a two-seater motorised vehicle (I call it a vehicle because I don't really know  _what_ to call it) because she barely made it for her sophomore graduation ceremony at the local high school. There, she brought over her friends to introduce me to them. "Onii-chan, this is Frisk and this is Asriel. Frisk, Onii-chan. Onii-chan, Frisk. Asriel, Onii-chan. Onii-chan, Asriel." We shook hands, although we already knew each other from before. Because the thing is, we three created a club together without her knowledge. We mainly sparred and gossiped, but before big tests I would tutor them on their respective subjects. Funnily enough, Asriel taught me in the art of stealth, so now I'm basically a modern ninja.

 

Soon after the ceremony, we finally let sis in on our little club, naming it 'Undertale' in honor of Frisks' adventure in the Underground. Heck, I'd already known that the two of them had already taken their relationship to the bedroom, but we left that part for the couple to tell sis themselves.

Since the couple had magic to get around, they took Akame to the surface version of MTT Burger. Of course, I drove there myself. Actually, not that I'm bragging, I think I built a vehicle fit for racing in the F1 series, even though it was powered using my own magic (still weak even after magic lessons with Asriel).

Sis never knew that it was truly powered by magic though, I manage to convince her that it was an electric, uhhhhh, oh hell I guess I'll call it a hoverpod. After lunch at MTT, Akame invited the couple over to our house, clearly having forgotten the state she had caused and left it in. Strangely enough, it wasn't in that state. In fact, it looked rather neat. I guessed that Frisk had used the power of SAVE to stop the carnage that had taken place, seeing how sis didn't have the same look as I did. Then, out of nowhere, a portal appeared.

 


	2. Into the Parallel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the appearance of the portal, our heroes will venture into the Parallel. But first, some more backstory for our main guys ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, had stuff happened. That, and I'm lazy. :P Also, Salem, I'm sorry I kinda included Fay here. But cummon! She is The Amazing Fay! That, and I promise that she won't fight. Well, for 99% of the fights. Here and there she'll defend herself, so don't worry. Still though, big fan~! <3

       We stared in a mix of shock and fear at the portal as it grew in size, soon the size of an average boss monster. Yep. It was huge. Then I took a step towards the portal to get a closer look at it, but Asriel had put a hand on my shoulder. " _Don't go near that thing. I don't like this, and neither do I like the idea of losing a friend."_ When I turned to look at him, it was very apparent that he felt threatened, for black markings coiled around his body, and he had grown taller. His God of Hyperdeath form. Trying to do something he didn't want you to do while he was in GoH form was suicide, but I had calmly replied back back,

"It'll be okay. I promise. Jeez I sound like your mom now!"

Which he didn't like of course, for his eyes turned a shade of black darker than the void Frisk had saved him from, and he emitted a growl so low it was almost inaudible. But still I took a step towards the portal, unsheathing the ironwood sword I had stored (partially of course) in my messenger bag.

   Slowly creeping towards the portal like it was some kind of rouge monster, literally, I was soon close enough to touch it with my bare hands, or rather with my sword. I let down my guard when nothing happened and turned to tell them that it was okay.

But I hadn't had a chance to, because I was rather violently thrown towards the portal. Hearing three collective gasps, I figured it wasn't Asriel.  Unfortunately, I hadn't noticed there was the couch infront of the portal, and as you, the reader, can guess, I hit it. Hard. But it doesn't just end there tho, because next my head hit the coffee table, then the floor.

As my vision faded, I saw with my remaining consciousness as the portal sucked me into the unknown on the other side of it.

 

 

**_Where am I? Is this a dream?_ **

                                          ** _Is reality real?_**

 

                                                          _ **Am I real?**_

 

                                                                     " _Welcome to my world, my chosen one. It is time now, for you to awaken to your true destiny. AWAKEN!"_

 

Waking up with a jolt, I awoke to see a teenage girl sitting beside me. No wait, it's more accurate to say I was using her lap as a pillow. Blushing, I tried to get up but she pushed me back down with a hand. "No, no. You shouldn't get up yet. Lie down," Frowning, I looked at her and saw that she was wearing a witch hat, and had a hoodie and black short shorts on. I also noticed that she was rather pretty. "Mah names Fay! Whatcha name oh comfortable one~?" Ahhhh, that explained the outfit. I swear, I think I've gone through this before. "Nice ta meetcha tu. My name's-" I stopped short, for I'd forgotten who I was. "Oh, you duneed ta worrry bout that~." I frowned, or rather tried to, but I'd fallen back asleep as I did.

 

* * *

 

 

_**200X: two children were born at the exact same moment. One was Laflo, the other Akame. they took their first breath in the world together, and soon they were brought together by a series of events. Akame's parents left her on the steps of a backwater orphanage in the Capital. Laflo's parents wanted another child, but despite repeated attempts to conceive another, they never succeeded. Thus, they went to the orphanage Akame was brought up in. At this point, both were coming of age. And also at this point, a girl went up the cursed mountain, Mt Ebbot.** _

 

**_This brings us to the third of the main characters, Frisk, and her backstory._ **

_**Long ago, there was a family with a kid. They had trouble getting along, and soon the kid ran away. She ran away from the people whom always quarreled. From the people who mocked her for how she looked. From the kids that bullied her because of that. She ran away to the place where many other kids whom had climbed it disappeared.** _

_**She ran to Mount Ebbot, determined to make herself disappear. Disappear she did, but only for a week. However in that week, she had spent years, trying to save all of those who lived under Mount Ebbot. She was DETERMINED to save them, and also to save a little goat monster whom had done no wrong but was killed anyways. She had gained the DETERMINATION to save him.**_

 

 

_**Save she did, and not long after she had broken the barrier which sealed them, she met a boy. That boy accepted her and the monsters she saved for who they were.** _

 

_**And that boy was me.** _

 

_**Fast forward a few days, and I find myself talking to Frisk again. Of course, she hadn't made it public yet that she was a thing with Asriel, but I'd known anyways. I introduced her to sis, and I swear I saw sparkles around both of them. Almost immediately they became friends, and literally one girl talk later they were BFFs. Then I realized something. There was supposed to be a third girl there. A girl older than Frisk, but she was with her in the Underground even though Frisk said she was the only whom had fallen down the hole.** _

 

 

_"That girl was me, Laflo~."_

_"Who are you? No wait. What_ are  _you?"_

_"I tot I told joo alweady~?"_

Oh that's right. She was an almighty goddess of the gods. Huh. I actually forgot that too. 

Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision. Looking around, I saw nothing of the house. Well, that was to be expected. I WAS sucked into the portal into someplace faaaaaar away from home. I noticed we were sitting in a field, and not just any field. It was a field full of flowers of all shapes and colours. Red, blue, yellow, white, even green! Heck, I don't remember seeing any green flowers in the biology and nature books we had in the library at home! Albeit, it was a bedroom sized one with only five shelves of any genre imaginable from long ago, but still. Green! It wasn't just the flowers, there were trees unrecognizable as any from where I came from.

"Hmm...since there are plants I can't recognize, I take it I'm in an alternate dimension."

"Jackpot~! Since you've been such a smart little boy, lemme tell ya sumthing else Laflo-nii." "Ya can't go back til ya help me with sumthing~" 

"...what's that?"

"Help me to save this world with your friends and you'll forget all this ever happened."

"What if I didn't want to go back with them?"

"You'll stay here then, or follow me on my interdimensional travels til you die"

 

"Let's get this over with then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...I have no idea what to put as notes here. Oh yeah, I'm adding a new chapter. Why do I constantly edit my chapters and their notes? YOLO THAT'S WHY!


	3. Beginning of the Villain(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, as I said in the newly edited note of last chap, there's a villain now. Booyah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have to stop constantly editing my notes. Anyways, bone appetit!

     Another portal opened with the snap of her fingers, and Akame, Frisk and Asriel fell through. Well, Asriel stuck the landing, the girls just fell on their bums.

 

"Woah where are we?" he asked "Obviously, in another dimension." I retorted for no reason at all. Apparently, I was irritated at something.

 

"Jz what did I do?" "Uhhh..." "EXACTLY! Also, cool that we ended up here." Suddenly, I was hit by a dizzy spell that was WAAAAY more powerful than a dizzy spell should have been. I recognized this as a flashback from all the manga and anime I've read and watched, so I went with it.

 

**_10 years ago..._ **

 

**_The girl woke up, sweating like she just got of the pool. The reason she was sweating like this? Another vision. And not a good one at that. This vision was an old one, and she hadn't seen it since she was a child. It was of another world, and she was the antagonist innit. She took over the world, and ruled with an iron fist. And then four heroes appeared. She sent her armies of undead to stop them, but each of them were wiped out in succession. A little over a month after they appeared, they had nearly freed all of the world they found themselves in. Soon enough, they reached her stronghold, guarded with the remnants of her undead armies. The total number left? A little over half a million. Before the heroes appeared? More than half a billion. Their unprecedented power had given new hope to the people of the alternate world, which led to a revolution of unimaginable size. Her armies of undead were swiftly wiped out, and she ordered the remnants to fall back to her stronghold. The end of that vision involved her kneeling, twin swords in hand. However, she didn't know what happened next because the vision ended at that point._  
**

**_What she didn't expect was that it would truly happen to her. She woke up, still on her bed. But she wasn't in her room. Clouds floated overhead, the sky lit the colour of twilight. The moons neared the horizon, and the slightly larger sun of the world starting to peek over the horizon. Mountains and rolling grassland dominated the land, and the sound of a river could be heard. She rolled off her bed, and felt the touch of dirt and grass. A creature that resembled a gazelle-zebra hybrid bounded past. Another creature flew past her, presumably it was chasing the gazebra, but it resembled a_ ** **dragon.**

**_Startled she raised her hand_ , _and_ _subconsciously launched a ball of fire at the dragon. Startled, it roared and turn to look at her. She stared at her palm, and figured she had magic. Looking at the dragon, she saw it was preparing to turn her into barbeque. She raised her hand, and this time she focused on laughing a bolt of lightning. She did, and it struck home. The smell of rotten eggs and burnt meat filled the air, and she wrinkled her nose. The dragon twitched violently, and let out a whine as it fell back, rising onto it's hind legs. With a final roar, it fell on it's back, still twitching violently. She killed, but it felt_ good. ** **Too good. _With a smirk, she raised her hands, and this time she summoned an army of undead._**

 

**_Time for a change of management._ **

 

Snapping from the flashback, I found myself staring at a twilight sky. Orange-red clouds drifted overhead, and I was mesmerized at the sight of it. I jumped to my feet, but I'd instead slammed into a furry head. Asriel fell back, and back I fell, back onto a strangely comfortable pillow. "Didja haf a nice nap? I hope ya did, cuz I did~." I felt blood rush to my face and sure enough I saw Fay, letting me use her lap as a pillow. "T-thanks Fay." and she replied with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEEEEEEAH I'm bone tired now.


	4. Adventure la Parallel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we move on to the REAL adventure. Well, if we count the beginning as one xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exam period update :D Yes I'm a student, but SCREW IT! YOLO!

Sitting up, I asked her, "Are we near any town or city or even a village? All I see are fields, trees and some more trees." and she replied "Nup~ We on an eyeeeeland~"

"Sheeeeeeeeeeet..."

"Oh and we got sum baddieees~" "WHAT?!" I yelled in response.

The four of us looked around, and true to Fay's word, we were indeed surrounded by a group of undead soldiers. I counted at least two hundred and fifty of them, and looking for my ironwood sword, I found nothing but an epic looking wakizashi in it's place. Picking up the epic wakizashi, I tested it's weight. "It's perfect. Fay, didja du dis?" " _Haiiiiii senpai~! Specially made with amazonium_  and _I_   _enchanted eet tu~_ " 

 _No wonder it feels so epic. Its literally made of Wonder Woman's wristbands!_ "At least it's not Adamantium. Thx Fay!" Turning to face the undead, I took up my battle stance. When I say 'my', I mean I developed it through all those sparring matches with Asriel. I had also taken Frisk's lessons on how to dodge, so now my battle stance is me, crouching low with one leg infront like I was doing that leg stretch. Raising my wakizishi, I felt new power course through my veins. 

I leaped forward, swinging the wakizashi in a single fluid downstroke. All I saw was hands, limbs, heads and severed torsos flying in all directions. In that one strike, I had cut through the rotten flesh and bones of the undead soldiers like they weren't even there to begin with. A feeling of adrenaline rushing through my veins, and there went another cut. This time, I had encompassed the blade in beautiful blue flames and launched another cut. This time, the flames had launched off the blade into the now charging horde of undead. The smell of burning rotten flesh and hair filled the air, and the moans of the undead could be heard as they fell.

 _I just cut down over fifty of them! Either I've been buffed, this world has lower grav, or I'm just that awesome._ With a new anger I didn't know undead had, the undead swarmed towards me, piercing screams escaping from their rotting lips. I braced myself to make another strike, but I didn't really need to because at that moment a boulder had bowled them down. I don't need to mention about the sounds a tonne of bones breaking can make, since you guys can imagine it huh? 

I turned around to see who launched it, but boy oh boy I should've expected it to be sis. Ohhhhh, sis and her glorious surprises. So now she could earthbend. Fantastic. Wait no, not just earthbend. Apparently it now included waterbending, airbending and firebending. Even more fanflibbingtastic. Now she's the Avatar. And apparently Frisk can now transform into a dragon. A majestic looking dragon at that. Her scales shimmered the colour of the rainbow, and shined so bright with a colour whiter than white. I think I'll be making a drawing of what she looks like when I get me hands on some paper.

Asriel on the other hand, oh ho boy. He looks even fuzzier and majesticer now. That, and his horns had grown out, black markings curling around them and his arms. His eyes you ask? They now glow a brilliant white, no longer the black darker than void they used to glow with. I felt powerful magic pulsating from him. Not just him though, because I now feel powerful magic from my three friends. Fay? Well, you don't need me to tell you how powerful she is do you? If you don't, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! Go to the mighty Salemlucidester and read about Fay's adventures already!

Anyways, all of them turned back to how they usually looked like. Asriel the fuzzybuns, Frisk the Saviour, and Akame the...well....I guess I can't call her anything other than my sis. "You guys looked. So. AWESOME!" I squeeled. Should a guy even be squeeling? Meh. They all blushed in unison, something that didn't exactly happen all the time. In fact, this was the first time it actually happened. Fay stepped out of the background, and asked, "Howja like mah geefts~?" and for the second time that day, we did something in unison. "Lurv it!" "Awwwweeesomeeee!" "WOOOOOO!" "ROCKS!" Well, not exactly, we all said something different, but hey, it counts if we all replied at once, amiright?

Nodding her head as if pleased with herself, she turned to face the midmorning sun.

 

"Well, y dun we head off now?" she asked as she raised a finger and pointed in the direction of the sun. 

 

 

Little did we know we were about to set off on a journey of epic, and I mean EPIC, proportions.

 


	5. Over yonder, out over the horizon we go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, as promised, after about 1.5 weeks, here's Chp 5 and the true adventure's beginnings after the beginning. Hope ya guys liked it ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I'm turning the summaries into my notes. Ah well, tell me in the comments if ya want that ta change.

As Fay pointed at the slightly larger sun of this world, I remembered we were on an island. I didn't need to ask Fay about it, because she had summoned multiple rather improved versions of my hoverpod. By improved, I mean it's now made of amazonium and the engines seem to have been improved as they nearly took off in my direction when she summoned them. Considering they run on magic, I could only guess she replaced my crappy ass magic fuel with her far superior goddess of the gods fuel. Damn that hurt my pride.

I decided to let Akame in on how these things actually worked, rather than letting her believe that they still ran on regular ol fuel. "Akame, listen, you know my hoverpod thingy? Yeah it doesn't burn fuel. Well, it still does, but it's fuel made of magic gathered from it's user/summoner/fuel provider." and she replied with a simple nod of her wide eyed head.

Getting on a hoverpod, I asked, "Hey Fay, I know you're an almighty being and all, but will you be fine using your power to fuel these?" "Well, duh, I be fine~." "K then, I'll take them on a test drive. Be back in a second!". With that, I took off on it. I realized that I had gone past the speed of sound because I really couldn't hear anything other than the hum of the magic engine of the HP and the sound of the wind shrieking past. Passing mountains that were covered in cherry trees in bloom and many, MANY, miles/kilometres/acres of forests, woods, plains, hills, grasslands and beaches. I had to swerve so many times so that I didn't end up soaked in the ocean, but I didn;t nbeed to worry because I had actually gone off the land and moved on to continue breaking the limits of how fast a human can go. As in Mach 10-15 with up to 40Gs. Yeeeeah I've definitely become a sort of demigod to do that.

In the end it only took me a minute and a half to get back to where Fay, Akame, Frisk and Asriel were at, and boy were the looks on their faces priceless at how messed up I'd become. Actually, scratch that. Asriel was the only one laughing along with Fay. Asriel and Frisk had their jaws on the ground, which would have been impossible from where we had came from.

"That was so AWESOME!" I screamed with a whole ship load of adrenaline. Fay only gave her charecteristic aloof grin as her reply, of which had quickly faded away when she looked over my shoulder. Frowning, I turned to look behind me, and a sense of dread crept into me.

There, standing on a hill facing the setting sun and rising moons, was a Lich King. Not just any Lich King mind you, non non it was the Lich King MC of the anime Overlord. "Well damn. So, how do we fight a Lich King with god-level equipment Fay?" Frisk asked with a subtle tone of dread.

"We don't."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #lifeisshortsoyolo


	6. The Lich King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm...since Fay said they weren't fighting, they aren't fighting, right? Nope. One of the ways she says "F this sheet um out". Okay, no. Anyways, ENJOY!

"We aren't? I thought we were-" "We aren't, so we aren't." "But-" "OKAY FINE. FIGHT HIM THEN."

"Yay~" I replied, as I drew the wakizashi from the makeshift scabbard i wrapped it in. Stepping into my stance, I took a step and leaped towards the Lich King. Unfortunately, I was whacked out of the way by a very furry hand. As you may have guessed, it was mega-Asriel. 

"Do you have a death wish Laflo?! HE'S A LICH!" "Well duh. That's why I'm gonna fight 'im." Sighing, he resigned to my stupidity. By resign, I mean he launched the BIGGEST star I'd ever seen him ever launch. Guess it's another bonus of being a Hero in this world. The lich king emanated an aura unlike anything I'd ever imagined. I took a second to catch my breath, and I got back up on my feet, taking a stance. I raised the wakizashi, and dashed forward.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Man its been about two ot three months and i still can't get over this block :P Still, I AM going to finish this fanfic. Just not sure when.

~Yours truly,

       Lacreatio(the not-so-legendary)

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first real piece of work. Though its original, hope ya liked it :)
> 
> P.S. I'd appreciate it if you guys whom have read would leave me some feedback on how to improve my work :)  
> ~Lacreatio(duh)


End file.
